Karmazsin vörös
by Capricorn 2.0
Summary: Adott egy perverz démon és egy naiv angyal... vajon mi fog ebből kisülni? O.O


_**Cím**__**: Karmazsin vörös**_

_**Írta**__**: UltraViolet**_

_**Fandom**__**: Naruto**_

_**Páros**__**: {démon} Sasuke és {angyal} Naruto**_

_**Figyelmeztetés**__**: yaoi, OCC, AV, lemon, one-shot**_

_**Megjegyzés**__**: az eddigi leghosszabb one-shot-om *büszke* sok időmet lefoglalta, mivel sokat agyaltam rajta {remélem nem hiába .}**_

Egy olyan világban ahol az emberek a menny és a pokol tudatos hatalmával élik életüket. Ahol az angyalok a menny makulátlan szível megáldott őrzői és a pokol tisztátalan démonai az emberek közt rejtőzködnek. Ebben a világban létezik egy ország a neve Tűz földje.

Hírhedt minden nép körében az emberek azt beszélik, hogy akik ott élnek soha nem szenvednek hiány semmiben. Mindenki boldogságban és egyetértésben éli mindennapjait. Ennek az országnak a királya, akiről az a hír járja, hogy egy mennybéli teremtmény, de még senki nem adott bizonyítékot erre a szóbeszédre. A megjelenése és az, hogy milyen fiatal, is csak áhítatot és csodálatot vált ki az emberekből.

A neve Uzumaki Naruto, ő az aki egykoron ebbe a romlott országba elhozta a békét és a napfényt.

Egy fekete ruhás férfi álldogált a poros út mellett előtte egy hatalmas vaskapu emelkedett. A város bejárata előtt tétovázva szemlélte az előtte elterülő képet. Egy olyan dolog volt ez amit emberi szem nem láthat. Fényes pajzs zárta körül a várost, melyből tiszta fehér fény áradt.

„Védőpajzs?" gondolta az utazó és egyik karját felemelve, ujjaival óvatosan megérintette a jelenést. A várt hatással ellentétben nem történt semmi, csak egyfajta pulzálást érzett attól, hogy érintkezett a fénnyel. Apró remegés hullámok cikáztak testében.

Megpróbált kapcsolatot teremteni azzal, aki létrehozta a védőgátat, amely minden gonosz szándékú lényt kitaszít, avagy megtisztít. Apró vigyor jelent meg szája szegletében, fekete obszidián íriszei gonosz fényben csillogtak. Egy átlagos démon jól ráfázott volna ha kapcsolatot létesít a pajzzsal, legjobb esetben is csak megtisztulna és ezzel minden erejét elveszítené. Ennek tudatában még szerencse, hogy ő nem egy átlagos démon.

„Ez érdekesnek ígérkezik Angyalom." kuncogott halkan, majd elindult a főkapu irányába, amit naponta több száz ember lép át.

Amint a városba ért emberek tömege hömpölygött a szűk kis utcáin. Két oldalt a házak tövében portékájukat árusító kufárok fogták közre az utcán áthaladókat. Hangos zsivaj és ordítozás volt jellemző az egész környékre.

„Milyen idegesítő, ezért utálom az embereket." bosszankodott az utazó. Amint kiszúrt maga előtt egy fogadót el is indult annak irányába. Csak egy csendes és nyugodt helyre vágyott. Még csak egy órája van a városban, de az-az átkozott védőpajzs így is sok erejét elszívja.

Ahogy kinyitotta a fogadó ajtaját csengettyű csilingelése törte meg a benti nyugodt légkört, minden szempár az ajtó felé pillantott.

A fekete hajú férfi kiévezte egy pillanatra, hogy reflektorfénybe került, majd amint ráunt a pásztázó szemekre, folytatta útját a pulthoz. Lassú könnyed léptekkel haladt a pult mögött álldogáló szőke hajú lány felé. A lány szájtátva bámulta minden egyes kecses mozdulatát. Ritka alkalmakor akadt ennyire szemrevaló vendégük.

Szoba van? – vettette oda teljesen érdektelenül. Lazán a pultra könyökölt majd odadobott egy csábos mosoly a lánynak.

I- igen! – dadogta teljesen elpirulva, ide-oda pillantva, de az átható fekete íriszek úgy érezte szinte puccéra vetkőztetik.

Akkor kibérlem! – kotorászott zsebében majd egy kis zacskó aranyat dobott a pultra. A lány szája tátva maradt csodálkozásában, egy kisebb vagyon hevert előtte.

Oh, köszönöm, hogy minket választott. Tessék a kulcsa a tizenötös az öné. Vacsora hétkor van.

Rendben. – biccentett a férfi majd a lépcső felé indult, hogy eljusson az emeleten lévő szobájához.

Uram, ha esetleg bármi kívánsága akadna vagy hiányt szenvedne, bátran szóljon nekem. A nevem Ino. – dadogta kis madárka hangján.

Ne aggódj szívi, nem lesz rá szükség, már megvannak a terveim éjszakára. – kacsintott még hátra a teljesen ledöbbent lányra. Majd mikor már a lépcső közepe felé járt hangos pohárcsörömpölésre lett figyelmes és válogatott szitkok tömkelegére, amik az ő személyével voltak kapcsolatban.

„Fúria!" kacagott elégedetten.

Halk sipítozásra eszmélt, egy hang hívta. Nem értette a szavakat, túl távoliak voltak. Lebegett, a teste teljesen súlytalan volt.

„Ke… el… N…to!" még mindig nem értette a szavak értelmét, de úgy érezte kezd visszasüppedni a kellemes sötétségbe.

Fenébe! Kelj már fel!

Ordította valaki mire azonnal felpattantak a szemhéjai. De nagy riadalmára egy ököl csapott le elé ahol egy pillanattal előbb még a feje helyezkedett el. Az asztala a közepénél kettérepedt és két oldalt fel is borult.

Már megint elaludtál munka közben, Naruto? – közeledett felé egy határozottan dühös lány.

Sakura? – dadogta halálfélelemmel. – Meg tudom magyarázni az nem úgy volt, mint hiszed. A látszat csal én csak megpihentettem egy percre a szemem.

Tényleg? – közeledett felé, miközben ökleit ropogtatta.

Várj! Nyugodj le! Ahhhh…

Hangos ordítás rázta meg a királyi kastélyt majd utána hangos robaj amibe még a falak is beleremegtek. Egy pillanatra néma csend támadt a folyosókon az emberek döbbenten pislogtak a hang irányába, ami a kastély jobb szárnyából érkezett. Ám amint feleszméltek mintha mi sem történt volna, folytatták dolgukat.

A cselédek tovább takarítottak a tanácsadók tovább vitatkoztak az ország ügyeiről. Amint vége lett az értekezletnek mindenki ment a maga dolgára.

- Már megint azt csinálták! – mondta unottan egy barna hajú férfi, ránézésre a húszas évei elején járhatott.

- Naruto már megint elaludt! Egyre többször fordul elő. Nem gondolod Shikamaru?

- Lehet, hogy igazad van, de tudod milyen soha nem főtt a foga munkához.

- Meg kellene néznünk, jól van-e! Sakura néha elég kemény tud lenni.

- Hát te már csak tudod. - pillantott rá minden tudóan. - Én inkább a miatt aggódok, hogy megint szétrombolták a kastély egyik szobáját, ha ez így megy tovább az ország a rengeteg felújításba megy tönkre.

- Ugyan nem olyan rossza a helyzet, mint ahogy látod! – mentegetőzött a másik mosolyogva.

- Te könnyen beszélsz Neji. – vakarta meg tarkóját és egy nagy sóhajt engedett ki. – Na jól van, nézzük meg Narutot.

A kis iroda, ami jelenleg romokban hevert, két személy hangos zihálása törte meg.

Nem adod fel? – kérdezte a szőke férfi. Mindkettejük számos zúzódásokkal és karcolásokkal büszkélkedhetett, de egyik sem volt komoly csak felületi.

Ne is álmodj, egyszer úgy is móresre tanítalak. De tudod asszem ez nem a mai nap lesz az. – rogyott térdre.

Naruto odaszaladt a rózsaszín hajó lányhoz és karjai közé vette.

Sakura, jól vagy? Lehet, hogy egy kicsit túl durva voltam.

Ne legyél hülye, ha nem használod az erőd, akkor leverlek és ne kímélj én se szoktalak. – mondta a lány. –Egyébként meg hamarosan regenerálódom és ha megest elalszol a kötelességed végrehajtása közben…

Persze-persze nem kell aggódnod. – mentegetőzött a szőke.

Hát remélem is.

Ekkor kinyílt a szoba ajtaja, már amennyi megmaradt belőle. Két férfi lépett be rajta Shikamaru és Neji.

Nocsak mi járatban erre a tanácstagok? – mondta a lány, de amint meglátta Nejit összeszűkültek szemei.

Hallottuk a zajt, gondoltuk megnézzük mi újság. – felelte Shikamaru, majd módszeresen elkezdte felméri a kárt.

De látszik az aggodalmunk alaptalan volt, mint mindig. – mosolygott Neji a lányra.

Ugyan nem történt semmi különös. Mindenki jól van és hát ha nem bánjátok megyek és folyatom a munkát. – határozta el magát a szöszi, ám amint megpillantotta a sarokban lévő papír kupacot azonnal alábbhagyott a lelkesedése.

Hát jól van, akkor mi megyünk! – állt fel Sakura aki jobb színben volt, mint valaha, egy karcolás sem látszott rajta, életerőtől duzzadt.

Majd amikor már mind a hárman az ajtóban álltak Shikamaru visszafordult.

Küldök pár embert és majd segítenek átpakolni a cuccaidat egy másik szobába.

Azt megköszönném. – nézett szét maga körül Naruto mindenfelé léc darabok, papír fecnik és romok. Csak a szokásos.

Késő estére járt az idő mire Naruto az íratok nagyjával végzett. A karjai teljesen elzsibbadtak a vállai begörcsöltek és sajgott a feneke a sok üléstől. Egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében dőlt hátra székében, behunyta szemeit, már sötét karikákat látott a sok betűtől. Bár a szobával teljesen meg volt elégedve, széles nagy ablaka volt, ami a központi városrészre mutatott. Vörös bársony függönyök díszítették két oldalt a falak mályvaszínűek a gyertya fényben igazán szép összhatást alkottak.

Érezte, hogy a fáradtság ismét maga alá gyűri és bár kényelmetlen volt a székben elszunnyadni, lusta volt a szobájáig elmenni. A kastély ezen része távol esik a forgalmas résztől, szándékosan kérte ezt, hogy senki se zavarhassa munka közben.

Yo! – halott meg egy mély hangot. Azonnal felpattant székéből és a falé mellé ugrott egy gyors mozdulattal. Védekező állásba állt és aktiválta védelmét.

Ki vagy és mit akarsz? – kérdezte bosszúsan. Eközben rendesen szemügyre vette az ablakpárkányban ücsörgő alakot. Fekete felső, fekete latex nadrág láncokkal díszítve, és csizma. Szúrok fekete haj és azok az átható vörös szemek, első pillantásra kilehetett szúrni, hogy nem ember, elképesztően jól nézett ki.

Te egy démon vagy, hogy jutottál be a városba? – kérdezte, de felelletett nem kapott. Csak gonosz kis vigyor jelent meg a szája szegletében az idegennek.

Válaszolj ki vagy?- a szösziben kezdett felmenni a pumpa, nem értette, hogy kerül ide egy démon mivel elvileg az erejének meg kellett volna tisztítania.

A nevem Sasuke! Ezen kívül más nem tartozik rád. – mondta kedélyesen, eközben bemászott a szobába és most már szemtől szemben álltak egymással.

Érzem, hogy áramlik belőled a gonosz erő. – állapította meg Naruto, viszonozva az átható pillantást. Farkas szemet néztek egymással, mindaddig míg hirtelen el nem tűnt a szeme elől a démon. Jobbra-balra pillantott, nem hitte el, hogy ilyen sebességgel tud mozogni valaki.

Forró lehelet csiklandozta tarkóját, majd két kéz fogta közre csípőjét és egy test simult a hátához. Ijedtében még levegőt is elfelejtett venni.

Amit érzel az nem gonosz energia, hanem az irántad érzett vágy, Angyalom. – susogta fülébe mély érzéki hangon.

Narutot borzongás fogta el, ahogy fülkagylóját megcsapta a dámon lehelete. Ennek hatására apró kis remegés hullámok cikáztak végig gerincén.

Mit mondtál? – dadogta miközben hátrapillantott. Megfordulni nem tudott a másik test erősen szorított magához csak fejét hajthatta oldalra, annyira, hogy lássa fogvatatója arcát.

Jól hallottad Angyalom. Tudom mi vagy, te is tudod mi vagyok. Mit szólnál, ha elszórakozgatnánk te meg én. – suttogta közel a szöszi ajkaihoz, majd amint odaért összeérintette ajkukat.

Lágyan és puhán kényeztette a szőke alsó ajkát. Nyelvével megnedvesítette és apró csókokat hintett rá majd fogai közé vette és lágyan harapdálta, játszott és incselkedett vele. Naruto kitágult pupillákkal és teljes megrökönyödéssel tűrte, nem hitte el, hogy első csókját egy ilyen pokolfajzat lopja el. Bár határozottan nem akarta élvezni de piszkosul jó technikája volt a démonnak.

Amint Sasuke befejezte az ajkak szívogatását és az angyalka is már kellően ellazult nyelvével lendült támadásba. Becsúsztatta a csóktól duzzadt és vörös ajkak közé, egyenesen a szöszi szájába, ahol pedig annak nyelvét kezdte ingerelni és simogatni.

Naruto teljesen kipirult egyrészt a szégyen festette pirospozsgásra arcát, másrészt pedig a szégyen. Olyannyira elbódult, hogy ha nem tartotta volna az a két kar biztos összeesik. Ekkor mintha villámcsapásként érte volna a felismerés, kitépte magát az ölelő karok közül. Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott elbotladozott a legtávolabbi sarokig.

Te átkozott pokolfajzat a nyálad afrodiziákumot tartalmaz. – zihálva nyögte a szavakat, miközben letörölte a nyálat a szájáról.

Ügyes vagy, hogy erre rájöttél, de mi lenne ha folytatnánk amit abba hagytunk. – közelített felé, semmi jót nem ígérő vigyorral. Kecses léptei, mint egy áldozatát becserkésző vadállaté.

Ne gyere a közelembe! – mondta határozottan, bár teste lángolt és a szíve őrülten zakatolt, nem volt kedve a démon ágyasává válnia.

Nocsak errefelé, minden szöszi ilyen akaratos? – állapította meg csak úgy magának Sasuke.

Amint odaért a szöszi elé, kezeit a falnak támasztotta ezzel ismét csapdába ejtve. Testével szorosan hozzádörgölődzött és jobb térdével a lábai közé fészkelődött, érezte a másik keménységét.

Milyen érzékeny tested van, már ettől a kis csókocskától ilyen kemény lettél. – hajolt ismét a szöszi fülkagylójához, majd nyelvével kezdett játszadozni vele.

Naruto ajkai közül egy mély és vágyakozással teli sóhaj röppent tova. De amint felfogta ki és mi miatt nyöszörög éppen rögtön a szájára tapasztorta tenyerét.

Angyalom igazán mulatságos, ahogy megpróbálsz ellenállni nekem.

Ekkor pillantása az asztalra tévedt, ami a szoba közepén foglalt helyet. Visszapillantott az előtte remegő szőkeségre, akinek a tehetetlenség könnyeket csalt a szemébe.

Eresz el! – sóhajtotta kérlelően.

Nem. Még el se kezdtük.

Majd karjai közé vette és az asztal felé indult vele. Amint szemügyre vette, hogy elég széles, az ott heverő papírokat mindet a földre söpörte a karjában tartott szöszit pedig felfektette rá. Amint rájött hol tartózkodik rögtön tiltakozni kezdett, de nem sok sikerrel a vérében keringő méreg teljesen legyengítette, semmi ereje nem volt ellenállni. A fölé tornyosuló alak ismét a nyakát vette ostrom alá, szívogatta és nyalogatta.

Tudod Angyalom, amikor kapcsolatot teremtettem a pajzzsal, ami körülveszi a várost, két lényeges dolgot tudtam meg rólad. Az egyik, hogy mennyei teremtmény vagy… – ekkor erősen beleharapott az érzékeny bőrbe. –… a másik, hogy még mindig szűz vagy! – kuncogott perverzen.

Naruto arca a mondat hallatán, ha eddig nem lett volna elég piros, akkor most eleven vörösben pompázott.

Te átkozott mocskos dámon, menj a pokolba. – mondta indulatosan és egy gyilkos pillantást küldött feléje.

Ha ilyet mondasz, csak még jobban megkívánlak Angyalom.

Ujjaival elkezdte szép finom mozdulattokkal kigombolni az alatta vergődő szöszi ingjét, majd nadrágját mindaddig, amíg teljes valójában nem láthatta.

Igazán gyönyörű tested van. – érintette meg mutató ujjával a kis rózsaszín mellbimbókat.

Te alávaló féreg! – nyöszörögte lehunyt pillákkal.

Nagyon aranyos vagy Angyalom, legszívesebben felfalnálak. – búgta kéjesen.

A csupasz vállaktól kezdte el csókolgatni egészen le a csípőcsontig. Az ágyék fölötti érzékeny bőrbe a fogáéval vékony kis vonalakat karcolt. Amint a meredező férfiassághoz ért apró csókot lehelt a tetejére, majd egészben a szájába vette.

- Neh csih… náld! Hagydh ah... bba! Ahh! – nyöszörögte az élvezettől vergődve. A forró burok, ami körülvette érzékeny pontját teljesen elvette az eszét, az érzés észbontó volt. Mélyen szégyellte magát azért, hogy ilyen mocskos hangokat ad ki, mégsem tudta magát visszafogni. Érezte nem sokára elélvez, de a tempó olyan intenzív volt, hogy képtelen volt egy szavat is kiejteni a száján. De amint megérezte, hogy az a puha nyelv azt a kis rést izgatja, akkor már nem bírta tovább és elélvezett.

Sasuke engedelmesen nyelte a szöszi minden cseppjét és mikor végzett a nyelvével megtisztogatta testrészt.

Nagyon finom vagy Angyalom. Édes és imádnivaló. – kezdte magát is megszabadítani a ruháktól.

Kérlek, engedj el! Meg kaptad, amit akartál. – sóhajtotta.

Még nem végeztünk. A java még csak most jön, de ne félj azt is élvezni fogod Angyalom.

Szétfeszítette combjait és közéjük fészkelődött. Csókokkal hintette be az érzékeny és duzzadt ajkakat.

A másnap kegyetlenül korán virradt fel. Egy szőke fiú nyöszörögve tapogatta meg sajgó fejét. Kitörölte a csipát a szeméből, majd szétnézett maga körül. Egy asztalon feküdt körülötte a ruhái, aztán minden beugrott neki, ami éjjel történt.

„Az a mocskos pokolfajzat!" dúlt-fúlt benne az indulat, és ahogy jobban belegondolt mi történt még tegnap mély pír szaladt arcára. Tenyerébe temette arcát és mélységes szégyen lett rajta úrrá.

„És még nyögtem is, aztán meg könyörögtem, hogy ne vegye ki. Ahhhhh… Micsoda megaláztatás. Ezt nem hiszem el. Mégis ki a fene volt az a fickó?"

Leszállt az asztalról, de amint lábaira támaszkodott éles fájdalom hasított alfelébe.

„Átkozott démon! Csak még egyszer gyere a közelembe… Nem állok jót magamért."

A kellemes fürdő után, és egy kiadós reggelit követően egy kicsit csitultak a Narutóban dúló indulatok. Még a hozz is volt ereje, hogy ismét belevesse magát az ország ügyeinek intézésébe, legalább addig sem gondolt az éjszaka történtekre. Ha csak eszébe jutott az a hitvány kéjenc démon elkezdett tombolni.

Ez így ment egy hétig, de a démon nem jött el, a szöszi teljesen megnyugodott a felől, hogy nem látja többet. De épp ez bosszantotta is. Betoppan ide teljesen ismeretlenül, ráveti magát az első útjába akadónak aztán, meg mint aki jól végezte dolgát eltűnik, mint a kámfor.

„Átkozott démonok, ezért utálom őket."

Kellemes éjszakai szellő járta át a szobát. A helyiség közepén egy ágy foglalt helyet a benne szuszogó szőke fiú békésen aludt. A nyitott ablakon egy árny jelent meg csak a hold fénye világította meg. Fekete tollú szárnyak foglaltak helyet hátán, szemei vörösen izzottak. Berepült a szobába, majd amint földet ért a lába visszahúzta szárnyait. Csak pár toll szállingózott jelezve, hogy nem csak egy káprázat volt.

Amint meglátta z édesen szuszogó szöszit perverz vigyorra húzta ajkait. Közelebb sétált az ágyhoz a takarónak szánt paplant ledobta az ágy mellé és a fiú mellé feküdt. Lassan óvatosan elkezdte lehúzni róla hálóruháját és a feltárult bőrfelületre csókokat hintett.

Halk nyöszörgésre lett figyelmes, Naruto elkezdte nyitogatni a szemeit.

Kígyó béklyó!

Sasuke, hogy elkerülje a kezdetleges pánikot és, hogy alázatosabb legyen a kis angyalka kígyókat idézett meg amik láncokká alakultak. A csuklók és a bokák köré tekeregtek majd az ágyhoz szegezték az áldozatot.

Te aljas féreg! Már megint mit akarsz tőlem? – kérdezte Naruto tekintetében lángolt a harag.

Angyalom a tested az, amit akarok. Ez nem épp elég? – nézett rá, mint egy buta kiskölyökre.

Én viszont nem akarlak, szóval sürgősen szállj le rólam. – feszítgette meg a láncokat, nem nagy sikerrel, mert egy centit sem engedtek.

Pedig múltkor is, hogy élvezted, szinte sikítottál a kéjmámortól. – vigyorgott az emlékek hatására.

Hát ez… ez felháborító! Soha nem tettem olyat! – dadogta el miközben tovább pirult.

Oh, látom te is emlékszel. – bólogatott elégedetten. – De visszatérve a mostani ügyünkre. Hol is tartottunk? – gondolkodott. – Áhh, már tudom a vetkőzésnél.

Várj, ne csináld! Neh… ott… Ahhh!

Angyalom. Nincs kifogásom ellene, hogy halljam a hangod, de mást nem szeretnénk bevonni a mi kis játékunkba, ugye? – csókolgatta a kívánatos ajkakat.

A te hibád, mondtam, hogy ne! Te kéjenc démon. – lihegte.

Nem is tettem semmit, csak megfogtam. – nézett r értetlenül. – Ó már értem. Szóval egy hét alatt ennyire hiányoztam, hogy most egy érintésemtől el tudnál élvezni? – simított végig az alatta fekvő combján, néha véletlenül megérintve annak keménységét.

Dehogy is! Álmodj csak te kéjenc disznó. – tagadta.

Angyalom mostanság nagyon csúnyán beszélsz. - tette mutató ujját annak ajkaira. – Ideje megtisztítani nem gondolod? – hajolt hozzá közelebb, majd lassú és mély csókra hívta.

Pár perc múlva törte csak meg nyelvük csatáját

Angyalom azt hiszem ma sem fogunk unatkozni. – kuncogott ahogy meglátta a szöszi vágytól ködös tekintetét.

Nem sokkal később a szoba csendjét ismét nyögések és sóhajok hangja töltötte meg.

Másnap Naruto a szokásos hangulatában ébredt. „Az a kéjenc démon, hát ez nem igaz már megint belém élvezett." És a szokásos gondolatai támadtak z előző éjjellel kapcsolatban.

Ezek után Naruto a napok nagy részét az ország ügyeinek megoldásával töltötte, amikor volt egy kis szabad ideje Sakurával edzett, hogy fizikai állapota ne rámoljon.

Az éjszakák többségét egyedül töltötte, de egy idő után a kéjenc dámon egyre többet járt el hozzá. Szinte észre sem vette, de szép lassan - amit ő sem értett miért - de megkedvelte. Na ezt persze a világ minden kincséért sem árulta volna el neki. Egyfajta kötődést érzett az irányába, mintha egy lelki társra akadt volna. Önkénytelenül vonzódott hozzá. Ő mint egy mennyei teremtmény sokszor érezte magát magányosnak és elhagyatottnak az emberek között. Később sok barátot szerzett, de az igazi valóját sosem érthetik meg.

Min gondolkozol Angyalom? – simított végig a mellette fekvő szőkeség arcán. Az ágyban összebújva feküdtek egymás karjaiban.

Csak azon, hogy mennyire utállak. – nyújtotta ki rá nyelvét.

Én viszont nagyon szeretlek Angyalom. – húzta magához a másik meleg testét.

Mért hívsz angyalomnak? Van nevem is!

Te sem a rendes nevemen hívsz hanem, hogy kéjenc démon. – nyomott egy puszit a másik fejére.

Azért mert egy kéjenc démon vagy! Ez a név illik hozzád a leginkább. – vigyorgott a szöszi.

Ezt akkor vegyem bóknak **Angyalom**? – hangsúlyozta ki az utolsó szót.

Miért is ne **Kéjenc démon** uraság. – incselkedett a szöszi. – Egyébként ez milyen jel? – érintette meg a fekete jelet a vállán.

Egy démon pecsét. – válaszolt.

Minek az egy démonnak? – közben mutató ujjával kis köröket írt le a jel körül.

Hogy erősebb legyek. Ez egy szerződés.

Szerződés? Mégis kivel? – kérdezősködött tovább.

Egy nagy hatalmú démonnal. – merengett el. – De ne is beszéljünk róla, egy nagyon régi ügy.

Mi lett a démonnal, akivel szerződést kötöttél?

Megöltem.

Értem akkor nem fontos.

Naruto közel férkőzött hozzá és forró lassú csókot adott a fekete hajú ajkaira, majd ahogy ölelkeztek fölé evickélte magát, így lovagló pozícióban helyezkedett el.

A póz láttán Sasukében fellobbant a vágy tüze és egy percet sem akart elfecsérelni, hogy azonnal magáévá tegye az ő kis angyalkáját. Megpróbált vezető szerephez jutni de a szöszi eme cselekedeteit minduntalan megakadályozta és nem maradt más választása, hagyta magát és rábízott mindent kedvesére.

A szöszi elszánt tekintettel kényeztette az alatta fekvő nyaki hajlatát és mellkasát, meg-megszívva a mellbimbókat. Közben kosza pillantásokat vetve Sasuke arcára, hogy megbizonyosodjon mindent jól csinál. Lejjebb haladva a meredező testrészt szájába véve kényeztette, amikor már elég felkészültnek érezte magát, kieresztette a szájából. Bejáratához helyezve lassan ereszkedve rá a lüktető és forró testrészre. Mindkettejük lélegzet visszafojtva próbál hozzászokni a szédítő érzéshez. A perzselő vágy égető érzése hömpölygött testükben, minden egyes lökéssel ujjbab hullámokat korbácsolva fel bennük. Hangos nyögések, és zihálás töltötte be a levegőt, kipirult arcukon a kínzó várakozás jeleit lehetett látni, hogy végre kiteljesedjenek egymásban. A szöszi egyre vadabb mozgásba kezdett, hogy még mélyebben érezhesse ezt a forró és mámorító érzést.

Már nem sok volt hátra, mindkettejük az utolsó pár pillanatra várt, először Naruto és utána a fekete hajú is átélte a beteljesedést, kieresztve magjukat. Kimerülten feküdtek egymás mellett és pihegték ki az élvezet okozta mámort.

Szorosan megölelték egymást és mély csókot váltottak. Sasuke megtörve az állát kezdte csókolgatni egészen le a nyakáig. Naruto halk sóhajokkal jelezte, hogy ez a tevékenység számára igen kellemes.

Lehet, hogy egy nem látjuk egymást. – mondta a fekete hajú váratlanul. Narutóban benn rekedt a levegő, értetlenül tekintett a démonra.

Hogy? – nyögte.

Van egy fontos lezáratlan ügyem. Amíg azt nem intézem el, nem élhetek nyugodtan.

Meddig? – kérdezte Naru lesújtottan.

Nem tudom, de ha életben maradok mindenképp visszajövök hozzád Angyalom. – simogatta szőke fürtöket.

Nekem teljesen mindegy, hogy vissza jössz-e. Nem fogok utánad sírni. – teljes közömbösséget mutatott, de a szíve mégis tompán sajgott.

Gondoltam, ne is tedd! – húzta karjai közé a szöszit és úgy érte őket az álom.

A hajnal karmazsin sugarai festették meg a falakat. Naruto álomittasan ébredt, zavaró hiányérzete támadt. Szétnézett maga körül az ágyban már csak ő feküdt a démon hűlt helyét találta. Visszadőlt majd tenyerét az arcára szorította.

Ostoba démon, hát elmentél? – szipogta.

A napok és a hetek gyorsan teltek, Naruto eleinte nehezen szokott hozzá, hogy nincs egy külön bejáratú démona, aki folyamatosan zaklatja perverziójával. Sokszor álmodott vele, de soha semmi lényegeset. Később jutott eszébe, hogy még a teljes nevét sem kérdezte meg. Az idő mullt és egyre reménytelenebb lett, hogy még látni fogja őt. A legszörnyűbb gondolatok öltöttek alakot képzeletében. Mi van, ha meghalt vagy talált magának valaki mást, vagy csak szórakozott vele? De amint ez eszébe jutott felidézte, amit a démon mondott, vissza fog térni. A sok álmatlan éjszakákon ez az ígéret volt, ami tartotta benne a hitet.

És fél évvel később megtörtént a csoda, amire annyira várt.

Hideg téli idő köszöntött a városra, sűrű pelyhekben esett a hó, aki csak tehette behúzódott a jó meleg szobába egy forró tea társaságában.

Naruto a szokásos ügyeit intézte az irodájában. Könyv kupacok és papírok halmaza fedte el a látképet. A kandallóban harsányan pattogott a tűz, délutánra járt az idő, de már így is elég sötét volt a szobában. Az eget szürke felhők takarták.

Belekortyolt forró kávéjába majd összehúzta magán a vörös köntösét. Vágyakozón pillantott az ablakon keresztül a kinti világra és egy pillanatra elmerengett annak szépségén.

Egy pár pillanattal később hangod puffanás rázta meg a helyiség nyugodt légkörét. A szoba közepén sűrű füst gomolygott, Naruto ijedten ugrott fel székéből, majd meglepetten szuggerálta az előtte lévő jelenséget. Lassan oszlott a füst, erre ő óvatosan tett pár lépést előre. Nem tudta, hogy mi lehet az, de úgy gondolta nem árt az óvatosság.

Ahogy közelebb ért egy alakot pillantott meg a földön, odaszaladt majd letérdelt mellé. Ekkor már teljes valójában látta, hogy ki is az. Fekete szárnyak, fekete haj és ruha. A szőkének még a lélegzete is elakadt, de nem csak ettől hanem, hogy annak testét életveszélyes sebek borították a ruhái szakadtan lógtak róla és egyik szárnya törött volt. A démon eszméletlenül feküdt a szoba közepén.

Szörnyülködve pillantott végig rajta, majd gyorsan karjaiba vette és elindult vele a szobájába, minél előbb el akarta látni a sérüléseit, de nem hagyhatta, hogy bárki is meglássa ezen állapotában.

Amint odaért lefektette az ágyba és levetkőztette a ruhái mocskosak és véresek voltak. Elővette gyógyszeres dobozát és a szükséges orvosságokért ment. Kifertőtlenítette a sebeket és bekötötte majd a gyógyszereket is beadta neki. Ezen kívül még gyógyító kristályokat rakott az ágya köré, amik remélhetőleg meggyorsítják a felépülését. Ezek után csak abban reménykedhetett, hogy túléli, amit tudott érte, most már csak várnia kell.

Légy simogatásra ébredt, lassan nyitogatta szemeit.

Jó reggelt, Angyalom! – hallott meg egy ismerős hangot, amire azonnal észhez tért. Amint jobban szétnézett vette észre, hogy félig az ágyra támaszkodva aludt el.

Meddig voltam kiütve? – kérdezte a fekete hajú.

Hát úgy három napig! – mondta álmoskás hangon.

És az óta vigyázol rám? – nézett rá bocsánatkérően.

Hát igen! De szeretnék mindenre választ kapni. - jelentette ki halasztást nem tűrően. – Hogy kerültél az irodám kellős közepére és ki tette ezt veled? – mutogatott a bekötözött sebekre.

Ez egy nagyon hosszú történet, nem lehetne elnapolni.

Naruto felpattant az ágy mellől majd fel alá kezdett járkálni.

Neked fogalmad sincs mit érzetem mikor több mint fél év után megláttalak félig holtan! Naná, hogy nincs! – adta ki a felgyülemlett feszültséget. – Van fogalmad róla, hogy meg ijedtem, éjjeleket virrasztottam át és közben attól féltem, hogy meghalsz. – könnyek szöktek szemeibe, amik sűrű záporként hullottak alá.

Sasuke hallva a vádakat egy kicsit elszégyellte magát, eszébe sem jutott vajon mit fog érezni szerelme, ha így meglátja. Amikor elmondta a teleport varázst, csak egy cél lebegett a szeme előtt. Hogy még utoljára láthassa az ő angyalkáját. Ez a végeredmény eszébe sem jutott.

Ne haragudj, igazad van! – nyújtotta felé karját, ezzel invitálva, hogy mennyen közelebb hozzá.

Naruto szipogva és könnyeit törölgetve battyogott az ágyhoz majd a Sasuke által felkínált helyre feküdt.

Asszem azzal kezdem, hogy elmondom a nevem és akkor sok dolog érthetővé válik. – ölelte magához a szöszit. – A nevem Uchiha Sasuke, annak az Uchiha klánnak a tagja akik a menny seregeit vezették.

Te Uchiha vagy? – ámuldozott Naruto. Összezavarodott, hisz ha ő Uchiha, akkor ő is egy mennyei teremtmény, azaz egy angyal. – De te egy démon vagy. Ezt nem értem.

Félig angyal, félig démon. A pecsét ami a hátamon van által váltam démonná.

Hogy sérültél meg? Kivel harcoltál?

A bátyámmal, aki kiirtotta az egész klánomat. – ahogy ezt kimondta egy reszketeg sóhaj hagyta el ajkait.

Szóval igaz volt a hír miszerint a mennyekben mészárlás történt és angyalok vérét vették.

Ez már elég régen történt. Emberi idővel mérve majd 20 éve.

Tudod én még soha nem jártam a mennyben. – mondta Naruto miközben szomorú mosolyra húzta ajkait. – Én már a földön születtem egy kitaszított angyal és egy ember gyermekeként. – halkult el a hangja. – Te vagy az első, akinek ezt elmondom.

Értem. – ölelte szorosabban. – Köszönöm. – csókolta szájon az ő angyalkáját.

Mi történt a testvéreddel? – kérdezte a szöszi a csók után.

Meghalt! – jelentette ki határozottan.

Értem! – simította össze tenyerüket, próbálta összeszedni a bátorságát, hogy rátérjen arra a kérdésre, amitől a legjobban félt. – És most mit fogsz tenni? Elmész vagy maradsz?

Most már örökre veled maradok… Angyalom. – csókolta ismét szájon, majd a nagy izgalmak hatására egymást ölelve szunnyadtak ismét el.

The End

Magjegyzés: ízé….. hát ….. öööö… Nos mi a véleményete__k? O.O


End file.
